The Beginning
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Vampires! Heero, Duo, Relena, and Hilde are... well, you'll just have to read, wont you?


The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!!!  
Warnings: Relena has changed her looks, AU, OOC, I think I covered it all.  
She stepped out into the dim light of an old street lamp. She began to wonder where she could be. The last thing she could remember was being in a nightclub with a tall man. She touched her neck. Where had this pain come from? Then she found the two deep holes. She realized what had happened.  
Her name was Relena. She was a beautiful young woman of twenty-one years. She was a brunette with a more of a red tinge to her long curly hair. Her green eyes were like two perfect pieces of jade. How little she knew that she would be that way forever.  
******  
He had seen the worst sights of the worst wars in the past five hundred years. Duo, a man of strength and mystery, had seen it all. He was an immortal, a vampire. He wouldn't die for another cause ever.  
Duo watched her enter the small bar. She was the one new thing in that old rotting place. He wanted her to be his…prodigy. Slowly he stood and walked to Relena.  
"You are new here, my dear. Let me introduce myself. I am Duo," he stated with a subtle charm she never knew.  
"Well, dear sir, Duo," she smiled slightly with a bit of sarcasm, "I, am Relena."  
The two of them walked out of the bar to a small hotel on the other "side" of town. It was a run down place, full of roaches and termites. There Duo showed Relena to a small room in the back of the hotel, numbered 666. Inside the room was a man. He was tall and handsome, with dark brown, almost black, hair and Purssian eyes.  
"Don't fear, young one, I am Heero," he spoke softly to her.  
She gazed at him. It was as though she had known him long ago. Where had she seen him before? Then it dawned on her. She had had memories of past lives; in one, he was her lover. Slowly she looked up at him. Slowly she spoke.  
"You haven't aged a day. So long it was when we parted ways. I love you as I loved you then. I always will," she stopped.  
The three of them stared at each other for a long time before Duo began to speak.  
"Heero, are you going to tell her? You said you would make her one of us. You promised," Duo spoke to him calmly. "The elders expected this from you, Heero, you know what they wanted."  
******  
Relena stood silently in the middle of the room. She gazed at the ancient Roman vases, Venetian tapestries, and the perfect Druid images skillfully painted on the walls. She thought she was in a fairytale, for this, surely, could not be real. As she watched the two men talk, she wandered about the room, looking at every exquisite artifact in it.  
Heero spoke to her, "We will be moving these things to our permanent home in the mountains. The old Peacecraft mansion," his words were soft, yet somehow brooding.  
Relena paused as if to assess the losses of a battle. "It is not an old mansion, it was and still is my family's mansion," she erupted like a volcano over a small town.  
She was as calm as stone now. She did not move nor make a sound. Relena merely stood there. It was as though she was waiting for something to come to her. Then slowly she spoke to Duo and Heero. "Why have you brought me here? I am not one of the girls you manipulate. I am Relena Peacecraft! I will not be one of your prizes," Relena spoke calmly. She wanted to tell them that she didn't fear them, but she couldn't.  
Duo looked at her. He began to walk around her, silently, watching her. He knew that they could not control her however hard they tried. He would have to find another way of converting her.  
Heero walked to the window. He looked out at the mountains to the west and the river to the east. He wanted her; he missed her so much; he needed her back. Slowly he turned around and looked at Relena. He spoke, "Relena, my dear, dear, Relena. Please come with me, I have something to show you,"  
They walked to a room in the back. She opened the door and as she looked out. Then she realized something was different; they were at the Peacecraft mansion in the mountains! How did they get here? Relena looked puzzled and afraid. She did not know how they got to the mountains. Relena looked about the house. Suddenly she turned to face Heero and Duo.  
As Relena turned to face them, Heero drew his fangs. Relena's face was washed with sheer terror. She tried to scream and run, but she froze in her place. Heero lunged at her with lightning fast speed. In a second she was lying in his arms while he fed upon her blood.  
******  
After a long silence, Heero withdrew his fangs from Relena's neck. She was lying on the ground now, her eyes in a blank stare at the ceiling. Her face was locked in a silent panic, an almost dead glare. It was as though she was not in her body, but somewhere else entirely. She was almost in another world.  
Duo looked at Heero. "Heero, you did what we had expected you to do. She will be one of us now," he spoke so calmly. He walked over to Relena's body, sprawled in the floor of the once great Peacecraft mansion. He chuckled at the mere sight of a woman lying in the floor.   
It was hours before Relena woke. She found herself wrapped in a silk sheet on a bed. She was lost, like a small child who had wandered from her parents. The bed was large, made of old oak. There were silken sheets on it with an elaborately embroidered quilt upon the bed. The room smelled of jasmine and vanilla. There were dozens of candles placed meticulously around the room. It was as though someone had set her there in the middle of the night.  
******  
Duo awoke the next morning to find Relena standing at the window. She was looking out at the birds in the old maple trees in the front of the old house. "I used to play in those trees as a child. I miss those days," she spoke with clarity to her voice he had never heard before. Her tone had a ring to it that seemed as if he was dreaming of her words. "I will never see those days again, will I?" She stopped speaking…   
Light was streaming through the open window as Duo awoke. "Was it a dream?" he questioned himself.  
******  
Heero walked down the spiraling stairs of the old mansion. He glanced around the room; Hilde was there with Duo. The two of them sitting silently at the counter in the kitchen. Apparently Duo had attempted to cook something that didn't quite work out.   
Hilde was snapping at him, playfully, "Now why'd you have to go and mess up my kitchen? Huh Duo?" She had always loved that man, ever since the wars. She had always wished that he would be hers forever. So now he was. They were vampires, together forever. The two had acquired the talent that so many of the Toreador clan of the Camarilla sect had known for so long: how to walk in daylight without dying.  
Heero looked at them both with a certain air of mystery to his eyes. He wondered about Relena. Where had she been? Silently he crept up the spiraling stairs to find Relena asleep in the place he had left her. How long he had wanted to find her and make her his. Finally, she was a vampire, partner in darkness. They would always be together now; he had no doubt of that. They would always be a pair. He began to remember the days, back in the seventeenth century AD…  
They walked slowly to the ball, his beloved Relena at his side. As they stepped into the ballroom all eyes were upon them. Heero was the Duke of Winston and she his duchess. The two of them stepped onto the floor for the first dance of the evening. Suddenly an almost inaudible sound of glass being pierced. Relena looked at Heero as she fell to the ground. A small dart had pierced her heart. She would surely die now. He held her in his arms and rocked her saying not to leave him, how much he loved her, and not to leave him. She simply smiled at him and closed her eyes, and died.  
Heero could not forget that day if he tried. As he remembered, a single tear fell to the ground. He told himself that he would not cry anymore.   
******  
Relena awoke to see Heero standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She smiled at him. "I knew you would find me one day, Heero. I wanted you to find me," she whispered to him. "I knew that we would meet again, my love." She smiled at him.  
She got out of the bed and sauntered over to him. They talked for a moment before they exited the room to go and find Duo and Hilde. "We're finally together again," Relena thought. She smiled to herself, "I've got him back."  
******  
The two of them crept down the staircase to find Duo seated in the large velvet armchair at the bottom of the stairs. Relena ran down the rest of the stairs to tell Duo all about her dream.  
"Duo, you and Heero were in my dream. The two of you brought me back from the dead and gave me eternal life! Can you believe that? I don't know where I came up with this stuff," Relena paused. She looked at Duo as he slowly stood up from the chair. "You look angry, Duo. What's wrong?"  
He stopped and looked away from her. Finally, turning around to face her, just standing there wondering. "We did bring you back from the dead! You would have died in your life! We did give you eternal life! Don't you understand, Relena," he stopped. Suddenly noticing the look on Relena's face. She now understood where she was, who she was, why she is what she became.  
Heero realized what had just happened, the perfect world he had imagined was shattering before his eyes. Relena dropped to her knees. She whispered to him, "Heero, am I really dead? What am I? Please, tell me what I am," she began to cry. Heero scooped her up in his arms and told her exactly what she was.  
"My dear, you are a vampire. However, you and I, and Duo, and Hilde have a special talent," he paused. She asked him what the talent was. "My dear, we can walk in the sunlight without dying." He looked her in the eyes; she very clearly did not believe him. To prove he did not lie, he drew his fangs, opened the door, and walked out into the light. Relena held her breath, but then noticed that he did not crumble to dust, like so many in the movies had. She believed him now.   
Relena looked up at Heero. She seemed to understand now. "I am a vampire, aren't I?" she questioned him. "I never imagined that we would be like this forever. I never knew," she paused to look around the mansion. How she longed to be a small girl again. She had so much fun here as a child. "I never knew how much I missed you." Heero smiled at her. She knew they would be together forever.  
******  
A week had passed and their lives had returned to normal. Duo walked out of the house in the early morning as the sun was just beginning to show over the mountains. He walked down to the garage to check on the cars.  
A figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a vampire hunter by the name of Avangelon. He lunged at Duo, attacking him with a dagger.  
Relena heard the noise and ran down to see what had happened. Heero and Hilde were close at her heels. They entered the garage to find Duo struggling against Avangelon. Relena lunged at Avangelon with fangs drawn.  
In a moment Avangelon was lying in a pool of his own blood. Duo stood and brushed himself off. He looked at Relena and spoke, "Thank you. Heero, Hilde, they have arrived."  
The four looked at each other with a silence none of them had known before. It seemed as though one had died and the others stood to reflect on their good times. They knew what was to happen to them if the other vampire hunters found them. Their death was certain if they were found out. Their lives were in serious peril now.  
Hilde, Relena's childhood friend spoke, "We will not be defeated. We will stay here and fight! I, for one, won't give up without a fight, Relena, I know you're with us," she looked at Relena with eyes blazing. They knew then what to do.  
******  
For the next month they began to warn all the vampires of the clan that the hunters were loose. Heero and Duo gathered weapons while Relena and Hilde worked up their fighting skills. They were preparing for the on coming attack from the vampire hunters. For some reason Relena felt strange, like something was about to happen.  
Just then there was a burst of light and a Vampire hunter named Joseph appeared. He looked around and finally spoke, "I am here for the one you call Relena," he paused for an answer.  
"Yeah," Relena spoke, being the smart aleck that she was, "what now? I've been bugged all day by you people and those stupid telemarketers. What do you people want from me now? GOD!"  
He merely looked at her puzzled. No woman had ever used that tone with him before. He was completely confused, there was nothing he could do but walk away, Relena lunged at him, a knife hidden behind her arm. With a few quick movements, faster than a human eye can see, she slit the man's throat. Joseph looked up at her. His eyes were deep in pain. Slowly, his eyes shut as he died.  
"Well, two down, hundred more to go," Heero said jokingly. "I know what we have to do to end this. We have to find their leader," he stopped.  
They looked at each other again. Duo whispered to the small group. They agreed that the leader was the priority. Relena's mind flashed and she collapsed. "I know where they are! I saw it, in my mind," she spoke as though she was in a panic. What had happened to her? Then it dawned on her. She had seen things before they happened for years, ever since she was a child. Heero realized that Relena's talent could help them greatly.  
"Where are they?" Heero asked her. "We'll find them."  
******  
Duo and Heero sat at the large old mahogany table in the dining hall. They were discussing what they should do to take action against the vampire hunters.  
"We should gather forces to fight them. I know we can't do it alone. There's no way," Duo stated rather frankly. He knew there was no way to defeat them without serious help.  
Heero sat with his arms folded across his chest, deep in thought. He began to doubt his strength and abilities as Relena walked into the room. She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, my dear, you're strong and fast enough to do it. Don't doubt yourself," she whispered into his ear. He smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
"How'd she know?" he thought to himself.  
******  
As a week passed, the four of them rounded all of the vampires in the surrounding towns. With their strength and resources, Hilde was sure that they would win.  
Now, with Relena reading minds, Duo knew what they could do. He rushed to tell the others of his plan. He would have Relena attempt to read the lead hunter's mind. That way they would know how to defeat him, what his weaknesses were and when he was defenseless. It was sure to work.  
As Duo told Hilde, Heero, and Relena of his plan, the other vampires began to arrive. The battle would soon begin.  
******  
The gangs of vampires crept slowly to the hunter's hideout. The forces were soon to clash if they were found out. Relena entered the hunter's hideout. She suddenly could feel the fears of the leader. He could be killed easily and was asleep in the back room.  
The gangs heard the message from Relena. They began to advance toward the lair. The first of the hunters spotted them. They began to attack. An epic battle began: the hunters versus the hunted.  
  
  
  
******  
Duo, Heero, Hilde, and Relena entered the final corridor. Already exhausted from battling hunters in previous chambers, they crept silently into the chamber of the leader.  
Slowly, Heero opened the door. In a second, hunters were upon them. Relena closed her eyes and imagined they were all dead. Suddenly, all twenty of the hunters dropped to the floor, dead.  
Their leader was asleep in the floor. Relena crept slowly to him. Then the door shut. Heero and Duo were pinned against the wall by…Hilde. She had turned on them. Relena, as quickly as she could, killed the leader and began to take on Hilde.  
It wasn't as easy as she thought, because when they trained, Hilde learned all of Relena's tricks. However, one escaped her: the way Relena moved. She freed herself and drew her fangs. In a second she bit Hilde. Hilde woke to see herself again in the Peacecraft mansion. She was a vampire again. Loyal to her friends…  
She closed the book. "That, my children, is the story of me, Daddy, Uncle D, and Auntie Hil. Remember it always," Relena told her children. She kissed them goodnight and turned out the light. "Goodnight, my loves."  



End file.
